


Lost and Found

by Shining_Diamondsae



Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1.14, Avian Grian, Canon Disabled Character, Creepers are horrible, Demon Tango, FamJam, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grian has an epic flying moment, Hermitcraft season 6, Hermitville - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Ice Queen Stress, Jellie is also a character, Jellie must be protected, One great big psychotic dysfunctional family, Permadeath AU, Scar disability, Scar has a bad time the fic, Scar im sorry, Scarred Scar, Scarred! Scar, Self-conscious Scar, Sort Of, Stress Relief, Stress has ice powers-mentioned, Stress most be protected, Team as Family, The hermits are a family, Voidwalker Xisuma, Winged Grian, Winged! Grian, change my mind, go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: What Scar expect was to land in Hermitville with his rocket.What Scar didn't expect was his rocket to crash land far, far away from Hermitville with a broken communicator. Unable to message the other hermits for help and stranded with very little resources, Scar must survive until the hermit rescue him. But even after he's saved Scar's unsure he can go back to the way he was before all this happened.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Grian & mumbo jumbo
Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779679
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first Hermitcraft fic.  
> This was 4,000 words in it's rough draft... now it's a bit over 9,000.  
> (Also: Scar, I'm sorry)  
> Enjoy!

All he could hear was metal scraping against metal and the smell of burning ashes around him. His entire body was numb, along with too scared to move in fear he will only hurt himself more. A soft meow was heard to his left, a soft fur head nudging against the palm of his hand, mewing louder.

"Jellie?" He felt himself ask, his voice hoarse and raw from dehydration and the smoke in the air. Jellie replied with another meow, nudging once more at Scar's hand.

Scar let out a grunt, propping himself up and slowly opening his eyes. Jellie jumped up into his arms and settled in between them, her head leaning against his chest. Scar looked around, the rocket he had hoped would take him to the 1.16 village now was now wasted around him in ruins.

Scraps and bits of white metal pierced the ground, tiny areas on fire from the crash. Scar's jackets was torn and filled with ashes, not to mention he was bleeding profoundly from his forearm and thighs.

Scar placed his free hand on the side of the heated metal piece, letting it help him stand up. Scar limped forward a few blocks then stumbled back to the ground, his ankle searing in pain. The hermit took a look into his inventory, most of his belongings were broken, but he managed to have half a bottle of healing on him.

Without hesitation, Scar uncorked it and poured half of the remains on his ankle, sighing with relief as the pain went away. The rest of the potion went to the large cut on his forearm, which was defiantly going to leave another scar.

Jellie walked next to her owner, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. Scar took a look around as well. Other than the obvious wreck that was his space ship, an oak forest surrounded him on three sides, in front of him stood a grassy meadow.

Scar let out a sigh. Right before everything blacked out, he remembered Jellie sitting right on the control panel, her stubborn butt refusing to move, which resulted to the crash.

"At least I have my communicator." Scar pulled his left arm up, where the watch-like communicator usually rested.

Scar sent a blank look at his empty wrist, the communicator not on his arm. "Jellie..." He looked down to face his cat. "Where's my communicator?"

Jellie walked back to the wreckage, her tail in the air as she did. The cat sat down on a patch of unburnt grass and pawed at a small piece of metal. An all too familiar black and light green machine sticking out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Scar muttered, walking quickly to where Jellie sat. He pulled over the piece of metal and delicately scooped up the communicator in his hands. "How am I going to message the other hermits now? Do they even know where we are, Jellie?"

He took off all his armor before the launch, they were placed in a chest which is now smashed into smithereens and deep underground somewhere in the wreckage. His tools were mostly fine, all except his bow, and all the food he had left were 17 golden carrots.

"We're stuck in the middle of Notch knows where without our stuff and our only way of communicating with the other hermits if broken!" Scar cried out. "Oh this is bad... this is really bad. Okay focus. What would any reasonable hermit... actually.. What would any sane hermit do?"

Jellie let out a meow and Scar snapped his fingers.

"You're right, get materials and survive the night.... the night." Scar turned to see the sun starting it's slow descend over the horizon.

"Come on, Jellie!" He scooped up his cat, who was licking her front paw before she was rudely interrupted. "We've got a lot of work to do.."

~~~

<Cubfan135> Has anyone seen Scar?

A few of the hermits responded within a couple seconds, all the same answer:

<Grian> Nope  
<FalseSymmetry> Haven't seen him  
<Iskall85> No  
<Xisuma> Is something up, Cub?

Cub's hand hovered over the holographic keyboard, thinking for the right words to reply to False.

<Cubfan134> I haven't seen him either, but I'm sure he's just fine  
<Xisuma> He's probably just back at the main districts for a supply run.  
<Xisuma> Also don't forget that respawning is still acting up, so try your best not to die until I fix it

Cub remembered Xisuma's constant stress and panic over permanent death being on when the border dropped. The admin staying up to fix it and clacking endlessly at his keyboard. A few of the hermits met their demise and Xisuma was able to rescue them with teleporting them, but even that has been acting up, refusing to work or creating more bugs.

Cub looked over Sahara Street, the Architech boys were already competing with who had the highest house. He took a look at his previous messages sent to Scar, the other hermit promised to meet him at the Hermitville Nether Portal to discuss their next plan of action for Concorp, and so far, he was no where to be found.

So Cub waited, he waited near the nether portal, thinking that maybe something had gone wrong and he was just running late. He watched as Grian flew back to his base and continued building it up, laughing lightly when the hermit fall off a ledge from his base.

The day grew onto night and Scar was no where to be found. Cub sent a private message to Scar, planning to reschedule the meeting and took a weary look behind him at the nether portal.

It wasn't like Scar to be so quiet, he was usually doing something. Messaging someone for materials, messing around with the other hermits, or just taking a walk around with Jellie. Cub decided it was best he wait until morning to figure out where he friend was.

~~~

"Jellie, stay back!" Scar sliced his sword at the chest of an incoming zombie.

The zombie fell to the ground and disappeared with a poof. A whizz of something flew besides his head, missing him by just a couple centimeters. Scar turned around to see an arrow lodged into the trunk of a tree, a skeleton approaching with an enchanted bow.

Scar quickly blocked the next arrow the skeleton shot with his shield, then backed up to his small wooden house. His left hand was behind his back, trying to find the doorknob when he face was concentrated on the mobs.

"Jellie, get inside, quick!" Scar called out, his hand finding the knob and twisting it immediately.

Jellie ran in and another arrow was shot. Scar kneeled in pain, feeling his legs give out underneath him. The stupid skeleton shot at his stabilizer, and his wheelchair was somewhere inside.

Scar crawled inside and slammed the door shut with his right arm, his left arm currently holding onto his waist where the arrow lodged into the mechanics of his stabilizer that Xisuma gave him when he joined the server.

"Jellie, can--" Scar spoke, feeling it harder to breath. He pointed at the cannula resting ontop of his wheelchair.

Jellie rolled the wheelchair over, nudging it with her head. Scar grabbed the cannula resting ontop. After a while, the two prongs were placed into his nostrils. Relief flooded his chest as the much-needed oxygen flowed back through his body.

Scar then grabbed onto the two armrest of his wheelchair, with a grunt, he pulled himself up and sat down, adjusting himself so the cannula didn't sit awkwardly on his sides. Jellie jumped up and rested on Scar's lap.

"This is going to be a long night..." Scar spoke, seeing the mobs walk around idly outside. He made a reminder to place extra torched when the sun rises once more. "I miss my friends..."

~~~

<Cubfan135> Xisuma  
<Cubfan135> Can you come over to the village portal for a chat?

Cub sent the message and let out a sigh. He tilted his neck upwards and looked up at the blue sky and yellow sun. He looked in every base and afk spot, every mountain and cave, but Scar was no where to be found.

About a few minutes later the sound of rockets appeared in the sky. Cub shifted his head a few degrees right and stepped back to allow enough room for Xisuma to land safely in front of him.

"Cub, everything alright?" Xisuma asked upon landing.

"It's just.." Cub spoke. "I haven't seen nor heard from Scar from the past two days. I'm afraid something bad might've happened to him. We planned a business meeting here yesterday but he was no where to be found. I search the entire village, Xisuma, I can't find him."

"Is this about Scar?"

A ripple sound was heard from their left, Cub and Xisuma turned to see Grian standing there, a pickaxe in his hand.

"Grian!" Xisuma jumped in surprise, startled over the appearance of the younger hermit, "Oh goodness me, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." Grian stepped away from the portal, his golden feathers ruffling behind him, putting away his pickaxe. "And I think I might have a clue on what happened to him. Follow me!"

Grian led the two other hermits into the portal, going through first, Cub and Xisuma following behind him. The appeared in the nether hub, Grian taking to the skies, finding it more convenient than walking, Cub and Xisuma fired their rockets behind him.

"I haven't seen Scar either. While yes, we are company rivals, but he's still my friend." Grian explained, the avian obviously in front of them with how fast he was. "I found some where structures near his base around the time we were to leave for the update."

The three hermits entered the portal designated for Scar's base, emerging on Scar's man-made nether portal island and flew off once more, Grian leading them.

The launch base appeared in the distance, Cub and Xisuma slowed down to catch a better lock at the build. Scar mentioned building a rocket, but the launch pad was eerily empty.

"Scar built a rocket to take him to the update village before we left. My best guess is that something went wrong and it crashed somewhere beyond the border." Grian landed on the lonely launch pad.

"That means he can be anywhere now." Cub added in. "And if he isn't responding to our messages then..."

"Then his communicator is broken." Xisuma tightened the tension in the atmosphere.

"At least he has Jellie?" Grian attempted to lighten the mood and let out a stressed sigh. "Yeah, this is bad."

"Thanks for the information, you two. But Scar could be in serious danger right now, we don't know what happened between the barrier going down and now, we have to act fast." Xisuma spoke, ready to fly back to the village.

"Let's just hope he's okay." Cub mumbled, flying off first to get back to the village.

~~~

Scar wheeled out of the shack that he called his house. At least it was temporary. He didn't even both to sleep on his bed and instead resort to falling asleep on the wheelchair. His broken stabilizer and communicator rested on a shelf in his shack. He doesn't have much experience with machinery, tampering with it would probably break it even more.

Most of the mobs died during the sunrise, most of the creepers and spiders walked away or despawned as well. Scar took a look around, a couple hole littered the meadow from creeper explosions, and a few stray arrows were still lodged in the trees or in the dirt.

"What do we do now, Jellie?" Scar turned to his cat besides him. "The other hermits don't know where we are and everything I own is either broken or almost broken. Respawning isn't on either, if we die here.. we're..."

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, he tried to stay optimistic about the whole situation, tried to act like it wasn't a big problem when in reality, he was utterly alone. Without the communicator he couldn't ask for help, without his stabilizer he was stuck on his wheelchair. All his armor was gone, his rocket was now a heap of wreck, he's in an area unfamiliar to him, and his friends don't know where he is. Night time was a literal nightmare.

Scar lowered his head as a few stray tears fell and rolled down his cheeks, Jellie jumped up and rested on his lap, silently comforting the hermit as he cried. His sobs filled the shack, not caring to silent them anymore.

~~~

"So..." Xisuma started, his fingers curled around the wooden podium that Bdubs and Beef built last minute for the meeting the admin called. "There's no easy way to put it other than Scar is missing."

The hermits all had different expressions of shock and worry. Grian mumbling 'There probably was an easy way' under his breath. Questions filled the air, silenced when TFC quieted them down.

"He's been missing since the world barrier collapsed. The rocket he built must've malfunctioned and crashed beyond the barrier." Xisuma carried on with the hermits attention. Joe cautiously raised his hand, X nodding at his direction.

"So Scar can be anywhere from the border and beyond?" Joe asked, needing confirmation though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he can be anywhere. Scar's communicator is also broken since he isn't responding to any of the messages in the chat." Xisuma answered.

He looked over his friends, seeing the worry sketched deep in their body. Xisuma was worried as well, but had to be strong for his hermits. The admin regained his posture and cleared his throat to stop from stammering.

"We're going to send a search party to look for Scar. I'll lead us on and am asking for six other hermits to join." Xisuma spoke.

"I'm in!"

Cub and Grian shot up from the seats in unison, both taking a few steps towards Xisuma. The admin smiled behind his visor, already expecting them. Xisuma sent them a small nod and they walked up to the podium and stood next to X.

"You boys will be needing a fighter... or two." False stood up, her diamond sword glowing with the heavy enchantments. Wels walked towards her with a smile as well. False smiled in his direction.

"I'm going too." Doc stood up. "I'll need to repair his communicator once we find him. It'll do no good if our communication back and forth suddenly breaks as well." He joined the other hermits. There was room of one more left.

Iskall nudged Stress's shoulder with a playful grin, Stress shot him a glare. "Oh lighten up, Stress. You're one of the best medics we got!" Iskall spoke, catching the attention of the other hermits.

"I'll handle anything that happens when you're away. Now get up there." Joe assured her.

"Oh fine," Stress let out a large smile and stood up, walking towards the podium with Iskall and Joe cheering behind her. "Only because you insisted." She turned from Iskall to Xisuma. "I'm in."

"What's the plan and when are we leaving?" Doc asked, turning to their admin.

"In about three hours, we'll want to leave before sunset. We don't know the situation Scar is in, if he's safe from mobs or not, so we don't want to wait for the next day. Everyone else should spilt up into two teams. One team will stay here and the other in the main districts in case Scar shows up. Keep an eye on the communicators." Xisuma spoke, addressing everyone.

"You got that, chief!" Ren and Beef fake saluted.

"If that's everything then we got a lot of work to do." Tango announced, and with that, everyone went on their own ways in small groups to prepare.

After the meeting, False flew straight to her base back in the fantasy district. Enchanting and mending her armor and weapons, packing a bunch of food and rockets in shulker boxes, and gathering potions.

The thought of Scar somewhere alone and in danger haunted her mind. He was a clumsy hermit after all, but Notch knows what problems Scar must've face the past few hours. They had to find him, and fast.

Stress stopped by to gather extra medical supplies from the hermits coming along, she had a shulker box ready with regeneration and another one specifically for healing. False gave her all the bandages and potions she got. Stress stayed with False for the remainder of the time, checking her communicator every other minutes.

"False!" Stress jumped up from where she sat on a chest. False dished out her communicator, seeing the most recent message from the hermits.

<Xisuma> Search party, meet up at the Hermitville nether portal tower in 10 minutes

A gust of air later and Grian stood near the two girls, threading his finger through his messy and wind-destroyed hair. The three of them didn't exchange any words but they got the point through just by the state Grian was in.

"I was heading to the village when I got the message." Grian spoke, moving his hands to adjust his sweater properly, the sweater all ruffled up from the wind.

"Come on, now. We don't have time to waste." False led the way to her nether portal and into the nether hub.

Stress offered to carry False on her back as she slid across the ice road, not even breaking a sweat. They knew that Stress had some ice powers near the start of the season, but this was the first time False and Grian ever saw her use it.

The ice she shot out from her hands and onto the ice road made her run even faster. False adjusted the grip around Stress' neck without trying to strangle the hermit carrying her. Stress' powers didn't melt in the heat of the nether, they could only melt by the fire powers of a demon, in their case, Tango.

Grian flew on the side, his golden wings flapping a couple of seconds. The feathers glowed under the heat of the nether. He could go even faster than that but decided to match speeds with Stress to not loose her behind.

Once there, they were met with Doc, Wels, Cub, and Xisuma tapping away on a turquois holographic keyboard, lines of codes filling the empty space in front of the admin. "The server is being faulty, since the update, permadeath is still on."

"You can fix that, right?" Doc asked, rolling his cybernetic shoulder around.

"Not sure, I've been trying for the past 10 minutes. If Scar dies out there... then..." Xisuma trailed off, the other hermits got his point even without Xisuma finishing his sentence.

"We'd best get going." Cub broke the silence. "I spoke to Python earlier. The others already spilt themselves up into two groups." Xisuma nodded in response.

"So here's the plan. We stay together, no matter what, and try to find Scar before night time falls, which is soon." They all gazed as the sun that was half-way to the horizon.

"Message one of us if you find any traces of Scar's rocket or anything that might look like it belongs to Scar, understood?" The hermits either responded with a 'yes' or shook their head up and down.

The seven of them prepared their elytra for the flight, dishing out the rockets they prepared. Grian shuffled over to the side of the tower and looked over the vast biomes that laid in front of him.

With a huff of determination, Grian bent his legs and lunged forward, taking off as fast as possible, his eyes scanning everywhere. The sounds of rockets behind him told him that the others weren't too far behind.

~~~

Scar wheeled into the room and closed the door shut behind him. He placed down two cobblestone blocks in front of the door, flinching at the thunder that boomed overhead of him, heavy rain pattering against the improved shack he called a house.

It had started raining about 10 minutes ago. Scar didn't know what time it was but knew the sun set not too long before the rain started. Zombies groans, spiders hisses, and the jangle of bones were heard outside the door.

Jellie curled up tightly on top of a chest, letting out a scared meow. Her tail wrapped around her body, ears flattened against her head. Scar let out a pitiful smile and rubbed Jellie's back.

"It's okay girl, nothing but thunder-" Scar made the mistake of looking out the window. His eyes widened. He rolled back and grabbed Jellie with him, his heart booming against his chest. Jellie's ears perked up as she jumped into Scar's lap.

"CREEPER!" Scar called out, hugging Jellie close to him. He turned his head away from the explosion that happened on the opposite side of his house.

The entire right side of his house were now in the same state as his rocket. A charged creeper had made eye contact with Scar, and with an attempt to get to him, exploded outside.

A horde of mobs began to walk into the house, leaving Scar and Jellie vulnerable. Scar grabbed his sword and rolled towards the horde, killing a skeleton and a few zombies before he found a clear path outside.

Outside was no where near as safe as inside, but Scar had no choice. The rain dampened his hair and clothes, the mud making it harder to roll around. Jellie had jumped off Scar's lap, ignoring the rain that soaked her fur. She hissed at any creepers that even thought of getting close to Scar, the other mobs ignored her.

Scar drove his sword into the thorax of a spider, pulling his blade out and watching the spider poof out of existence in front of him. Another sound of thunder and lightened strike the floor, but Scar only focused on the zombie in front of him. He tried to roll forward but found his wheels stuck in the deep mud.

Scar nor Jellie was paying attention when a charged creeper crept up behind him. Jellie noticed first and began running towards Scar, intending to drive the creeper away. Jellie and Scar were both too late when the creeper combusted, leaving a large crater.

Scar fell out of his wheelchair and slide all the way forward. Scar pushed himself upwards, still feeling the cannula connected to him. Jellie laid on the ground to his left, not moving.

Blood seeped from his temple and arm, mixing with the rain and grass. His ears were ringing, unable to process the sounds of thunder and lightening, the sound of the mobs, nor the sound of his heavy breathing.

His sword was even farther away from him, right next to the broken wheelchair on the floor. Scar winced as he sat up, backing up until his back hit the trunk of an oak tree. Scar's eyes widened as a creeper began to walk towards him, it's body slowly expanding, ready to explode.

Scar held his breath, turning away and holding his arms up, though he knew they weren't going to do much good. He closed his eyes shut, a stray tear escaping from his eyes. 'This is where I die..' He thought. 'Xisuma, Cub, everyone... thank you.'

What Scar expected was an explosion.

What he didn't expect was a muffled scream and a trident thrown straight into the creeper's face before he passed out.

~~~

"Guys!" Wels spoke, "I heard an explosion!" He pointed deep into the oak forest.

The hermits had searched for Scar endlessly. It was already dark and the rain didn't help with their quest to find their missing friend.

Grian lifted his wings that were somehow not wet from the rain. He flew in the direction Wels pointed at, diving between any stray branches and bushes, his sword killing any hostile mobs that stood in his way.

False was close behind with a speed potion, Wels in the back to defend them from any attacks from behind. The others ran in between the two fighters, their eyes looking everywhere.

Doc suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a couple of bushes, his cybernetic red eye zooming in. The other hermits took notice and grouped up near Doc. Doc paid no attention to them and ran head-first in the direction he was looking at.

"Doc-!" Stress called out, hot on his trail. She wasn't paying attention when she ran straight into Doc's back.

"Sorry Stress." Doc apologized, turning around to check on her, then turning back. "But remind me if I'm wrong, isn't that Scar's rocket?"

Grian flew upwards to get a better look. A small pile of metal strewn across the mud that was once rich soil. Ashes littered some parts of the crashed rocket, taken out by the rain. Cub noticed a small trail of metal and wreckage leading somewhere else and he followed it to the other side of a medium sized mountain.

Cub led the way until they were met with an even large pile of Scar's rocket. Stress gasped, a hand up to her mouth in shock. The area was poorly lit, indication that Scar was there. The hermits looked around for Scar, fighting off the absurd amount of mobs that spawned in the area.

A scream was heard from not too far from them. Xisuma heard it first, running left from the heap and into a part of the forest not destroyed by the crashed rocket that left a strait in the ground.

"Scar?!" Xisuma called out, looking around with the hermits behind him. "That yell was defiantly from him." He spoke to the others.

There was an explosion that came from the northeast. Doc and Cub followed it until they reached a clearing, a large crater and half-exploded house met them first. The house wasn't detailed in the back, they rounded the corner and found a familiar white and gray cat on the floor.

"Jellie"! Grian and Stress bent down to hold onto the cat. Xisuma scooped her up and looked around.

"This is-- was Scar's house." Grian stated, the hermits spreading out and trying to look through the endless mobs. The rain was slowly dying down, darkness surrounding them all.

"SCAR!" Doc's voice pierced the air. "SCAR, NO!"

Doc threw his trident with all his might, killing a creeper with one blow. The trident returned back to him and Doc ran, the others following behind him. Doc was fast, but Grian was faster. The avian took off once he heard Doc yell and followed the sound of his voice.

"Scar!"

Grian knelt down on the mud, his hands hovering right above an unconscious Scar, Cub appearing right behind him with the same shocked expression. Wels and False lit the place up, the rain almost died down, with stray droplets hitting them every now and then. 

"Stress, potions!" Grian turned to the medic, his hands moving Scar away from the tree trunk and holding him into a sitting position.

Stress ran towards them and took out a red shulker box, working quickly. She grabbed several regeneration potions, Cub uncorking them for her and handing her what she asked for. Cub handed the girl a dry cloth and Stress poured half a flask of regen on it.

She patted the areas where Scar was bleeding, watching the wounds close up and leave a scar. Grian, Cub, and Stress shared a worried look, seeing the second wound on Scar's forearm heal and leaving another scar.

Doc walked around and found Scar's wheelchair in the mud, destroyed into several large pieces. Doc furrowed his brows and walked towards it, picking up the pieces and walking towards Xisuma.

"X, check this out." Doc spoke, taking a glance at Cub, Stress, and Grian who were tending to Scar.

"Scar's... wheelchair?" Xisuma sent a confused look that Doc saw clearly even through the admin's visor. Doc placed the pieces in his inventory and took a look at the house Scar made before it was destroyed.

"Give me a minute..." Doc trailed off.

He trekked into the small house, making sure not to step on any broken pieces of wood. He lit up the inside of the house and found a dark oak shelf. He dusted off the debris and gasped. He grabbed the two items on the shelf and quickly left.

"Xisuma!" Doc ran towards Xisuma, who was trying to get rid of the permadeath bug. "Look." Doc shoved the two items into Xisuma's hands.

"Scar's communicator." He held up the communicator with 'Scar' written in smudged black ink. Multicolored wires poked up from it. He turned to the second device and felt his heart sink.

"Scar's stabilizer... That's why he needed his wheelchair and why his cannula is on him."

Xisuma and Doc walked over to Grian, Stress, Cub, and an unconscious Scar. False and Wels stood guard nearby, making sure no mobs would even think about walking towards them or aiming an arrow in their direction. They looked back every so often to make sure the others were okay.

<Xisuma> Found Scar, heading back soon  
<Xisuma> Get a medical stand ready at the village

Xisuma looked up from his communicator. Cub drifted from Grian's side to hold Scar's hand, rubbing the top of his head with his thumb.

"Will he be okay?" Wels asked, backing up but still keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Yeah, most of his injuries are healed but we need to get him back to the village as fast as possible." Stress responded. "Joe has the other supplies at the village. Poor thing's got so many burn marks and cuts, we can take a closer look at his wounds there."

"One of us needs to carry him back." False added in, dropping her fighting stance but keeping a steady hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I'll do it." Grian offered, standing up and paying no attention to the mud that had caked on his arms and pants. "I'm the fastest flier in the server."

"Well there's no debating that." Doc mumbled amusedly.

Grian ruffled the mud out of his feathers and began to grab Scar. Cub hesitantly pulled his hand away and watched. Grian held onto Scar bridal style, an arm under Scar's legs and neck. Grian adjusted to the added weight and his wings began to open and legs already bent, ready to take off.

Grian was about to fly off until he remembered the others. He looked back, not wanting to leave them behind.

"We'll be right behind you, Gri." Xisuma spoke, seeing the hesitance in Grian. "Now, fly as fast as your shiny wings can to that village!" He cheered Grian on.

Grian, now with newly filled determination, turned back around and took a running start. He jumped upwards and flew off. The added weight of Scar did drag him down but Grian kept flying on and brought Scar closer to his chest.

He would hate to see anything happen to Scar because of his actions so he played it safe: Not doing any turns or tricks, just flying straight to the village.

After a few minutes Grian felt his wings and arms begin to feel tired. Grian winced as his wings begged him to stop and rest, but the fate of Scar rested upon his wings and he couldn't bare stopping. Grian flapped firmly to gain more speed, flying higher and flying over the mountain ranges that stood in his way.

The village wasn't far from the mountains. Grian's hair was like a lion's mane, the piercing wind making his eyes water. The mud from his pants have been blown off by the speed Grian was going, and some of the ones on his skin as well.

The village was just in sight, Grian flew faster than he ever did, gradually flying downwards. He saw Mumbo, Joe, and Iskall wait near the center of town near Sahara street. His wings were throbbing in pain.

Grian slowed down, feeling the relief slowly seep into his wing bones, but he wasn't slowing down fast enough. At the second he decided to slow down, his wings decided they would no longer function and refused to flap upwards to avoid having a head first collision with the pavement.

Joe noticed him first, pointing at the sky. Iskall eye widened, being the first to realize he wasn't going to slow down on time. Grian kept flapping his sore wings, only adding more to the pain. He managed to slow down more but was still going fast.

Mumbo took action and fired his elytra, running up to Grian.

"MUMBO!" Grian called out, his eyes welling up from the speed.

Mumbo latched onto Grian's shoulder, making sure not to hurt Scar in the process. They spun around a few times, slowing Grian down enough to safely reach the ground. Grian planted his feet firmly, taking deep breaths, Mumbo still holding onto him.

"Gri, you okay?" Mumbo asked.

"I'm--" Grian huffed out. "I'm fine-- Scar." He collapsed onto a barrel and took several deep breaths.

Joe took Scar from Grian's hold, holding him bridal style and rushing into a revamped village house with a red cross banner next to the door. The other hermits appeared shortly afterwards, speed particles emitting from their body.

Xisuma noticed Grian's exhaustion first, walking towards the builder and crouching down to meet his eyes. "You okay, Grian?" Xisuma asked. "We've never seen you fly so fast before."

"I know..." Grian let out a small smile. "It was awesome.... but now I just need to rest." He began to close his eyes.

"You can sleep, G, but not here. Come on, love, lets get you to your base." Stress gently pulled Grian up by his shoulder and guided him to the dark oak and spruce build not too far from where they were.

The rest of the hermits all grouped up near the make-shift hospital room. Xisuma announced them all of what happened and assuring them Scar (and Jellie and Grian) are okay. Doc left, promising to check up on Scar later, to fix Scar's broken devices and wheel chair. Stress was still with Grian, returning a couple minutes later after applying sore lotion and lulling Grian to sleep.

False, Wels, Cub, and Xisuma entered the hospital. Scar was attached to an EKG machine and a ventilator.

Joe and Cleo were already inside, sitting next to each other, Cleo's head rested against Joe's shoulder. False, Wels, X, and Cub sat in silence, listening to the beeps of the EKG machine, lost in thought. Slowly from then, the other hermits trickled into the room and stayed.

It wasn't until Xisuma looked out the window when he noticed how late it was, he told everyone to go to sleep, staying up isn't going to make Scar recover faster.

The architechs and Stress offered their bases to anyone who wasn't willing to walk across the village to get back to their home. Extra torches and end rods were also placed around the village to prevent mob spawning at all cost.

The admin, being the hypocrite he was, didn't actually go to sleep like he told his friends. He stayed in Iskall's modern styled house with some of the other hermits. Xisuma was given the guest room by Wels, Beef, Etho, Cub, and Iskall, since he was the one on the search party.

Xisuma knew he should listen to his own advice and sleep, but the admin was too much of a hypocrite to do so. He typed furiously on the holographic keyboard in front of him. Cursing under his breath when things didn't work out. Typing and retyping series of codes to stop the permadeath bug.

The only light in the fancy guest room was his screens, Xisuma's eyes straining to focus on the code and not mess up.

"X..?" A voice asked from behind. The admin didn't pay much attention until a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. "X, why are you still up?"

Xisuma let out a sigh and turned to face the other hermit. Cub stood behind him. His body was tired but his brain refused him to sleep. His face was etched with worry, seeing the screen illuminate back at him, the word Respawn repeated often.

"I'm worried about Cub too, but I'm sure he won't die." Cub spoke, guiding Xisuma away from the screen. He moved his arm to the side, the holographic keyboard swiped away and the codes saved as a draft.

"What if something happens, Cub?" Xisuma asked, looking down in the dark room. "I wasn't paying attention, and Scar got lost and hurt and now unconscious. I failed him. I was suppose to protect you guys, but yet here we are with Scar unconscious, all the other hermits shaken up, and the thought of permanent death lingering behind us all. I..." Xisuma swallowed the knot in his throat.

"You didn't fail Scar, Xisuma." Cub spoke, guiding them to the bed and sitting down on the mattress. "This is Scar we're talking about, our Scar. He isn't going to back down without a smile, and we both know that." Cub smiled warmly.

"And I know Scar doesn't want our dear Admin keeping himself awake." Cub added in the end. "Go to sleep, X, please."

Xisuma remained silent, then gave in to Cub. The hermits all cared about each other, Xisuma was no different. Xisuma slowly released his helmet and placed it ontop of a chest, feeling as Cub got up from the mattress and adjust to Xisuma's needs.

"Where will you be going?" Xisuma asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm going to check up on Joe and the others, they're probably exhausted by now. Good night, Xisuma." Cub wished the admin night and left.

He idled near the door a couple minutes to check that the admin went to sleep. A couple of snores alerted him and Cub smiled to himself, walking out of Iskall's base, making sure not to not make any noise, and left.

Cub slowly opened the door to the medical room, seeing Stress jolt up and turn around swiftly. Joe and Cleo followed suite, Jellie ears also perking up from the intrusion. Cub put his hands up to signal he meant no harm and Cleo let out a breath of relief.

"Howdy, Cub. What brings you here in the middle of the night?" Joe asked, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I wanted to check on you guys." Cub answered, going through his inventory. "I brought coffee, you guys look like you need it." The hermit dished out a pot filled with steaming coffee.

"Thank Notch!" Cleo called out, handing Joe's glasses to him before getting up and grabbing a mug. "Thanks, Cub." She spoke with a smile.

"So, how's he been?" He turned to Scar, pouring the coffee into Stress' mug and making sure Jellie didn't get a lick of it.

"Fine for the most part." Cleo spoke. "Joe made sure we got all the wounds and redressed him. There's so many scars on him from the attacks, Cub. And I thought he already had enough to begin with." Cleo looked down.

Cub walked towards Scar, crouching down to examine the long and jagged scar on the back of his right forearm, he ran his hand across Scar's arm in silent comfort.

"We all know Scar is self conscious about them." Stress spoke, joining Cub's side. "He isn't going to react kindly about the new ones, and will be shaken up still when he wakes up. All we can do is wait."

~~~

Scar couldn't see anything. Darkness surrounded all around him, way too similar to Grian's infinity room. His body felt piercing cold.

Scar felt a warm hand hold onto his. He tried to move, tried to speak, but couldn't. The warmth on his hand wavered until Scar held it back. The warmth spread all over his body, starting from his arm and trailing up until light flooded his senses.

A sound of a still beep was heard in the room, Scar twitched his fingers and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, getting a sense of his surroundings. Above him was the roof of a villager's house, the dark oak reminding him of where he was.

Scar's eyes trailed down to the hand holding is, meeting their eyes and smiling slightly. "Cub?" He whispered, hearing his voice hoarse and rough.

"Scar." Cub responded, tightening his hold on Scar's hand. Scar realized he was crying and tried to sit up, Cub's free hand pushed him back down to the bed and went in for a hug. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"Cub, what happened?" Scar pulled away and stared at his friend, his hands holding Cub's arms lightly.

Scar tried to sit back up but felt his legs numb, he slowly guided one of his hands up to his nose, feeling the cannula and everything from the crash came back to him like a whirlwind. The rocket crash, the creeper explosion, Doc's trident saving him right before he almost died.

"Cub, why can't I move my legs?" Scar asked, his voice quivering, sounding terrified. "Where's my wheelchair? Is Jellie okay?"

Stress came into the room and relief flooded her eyes, going up to Scar's side. "Scar! Scar, love, it's okay. Jellie is with Xisuma and Grian, they've been taking care of her. Your stabilizer, communicator, and wheelchair is with Doc, he's almost done repairing it."

"How..." Scar stammered, "How long was I out?"

"A week, Scar." Cub replied. "Not counting the two extra days you spent with just the ventilator."

Scar let a small smile escape. The ventilator rule and Scar's disability was one of the most serious and important topics the hermits have to remember if something bad were to happen to him.

If ever Scar were to be put on the ventilator, after the procedure Scar has to be on the ventilator an extra two days before the remove it. It was a rule Scar told all the hermits when he joined Hermitcraft.

"It was a rough week, but all that matters now is that you're safe and awake." Cub spoke, his thumb rubbing the top of Scar's hand that he held.

"Jellie!" A British voice spoke from behind the door.

At once, a silver and thin cat dashed through the open door, meowing every other second and jumping up to Scar's lap, rubbing her head against Scar's chest.

Grian ran through the door, panting as he spoke out loud: "What's up with-" His eyes landed on the hermit on the bed and lit up in joy. "Scar!"

Grian dashed over to Scar's side. "You're awake! It's nice to have you back, dude!" He greeted the hermit.

"It's nice to be back." Scar replied with a small smile, holding onto Grian's shoulder. "How are you doing, girl?" He turned to Jellie. Jellie just rubbed her head against Scar's palm. "I missed you too."

He look up to Grian with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you so much for taking care of her." He spoke to Grian.

"It's no problem, Scar. She really missed you." Grian responded, scratching the back of Jellie's ears with a smile.

Scar took notice of the small scar that appeared just below his knuckled and his face turned white. The others noticed and immediately their faces fell.

So many scars must've appeared now after the whole ordeal with the mobs. Mow many more have appeared on his skin? How many more does he have to deal with?

"How many.." He struggled to even speak now, Jellie sat abandoned on his lap. "How many have appeared?"

Stress and Grian didn't respond, and only gazed at Scar with an unknown emotion in their eyes. Cub broke the silence and responded. "I'm not going to lie to you, Scar, but over two dozen more appeared."

Scar remained silent, tears pricking his eyes that he blinked away. "You're probably starving, I'll get you something to eat and tell the other hermits." Stress left the room.

Scar recaps with Grian and Cub, pulling his mind away from them. Grian was talking about a prank he had pulled when Doc appeared in the room, holding a new and improved device that made Scar's face light up.

"My stabilizer!" Scar exclaimed, wanting to move his legs but remembering he can't.

"Yep, new and improved." Doc spoke. "It took a few... okay a lot of tries, but here it is. Made a few tweaks as well, to ensure it doesn't break like it did a week ago."

Scar lifted up his shirt, allowing Doc to attach the stabilizer to the implant near his waist. Scar slowly felt himself gain control of his legs again. He began to move his toes around, then twist and turn his ankle. After about 10 minutes, Scar felt confident enough to walk.

Jellie walked away to allow Doc to grab Scar's hands and hoist him up to his feet. Scar wobbled for a few minutes before be stood still. He slowly extended his right foot forward and began to walk, only to almost fall face-flat on the floor. If it wasn't for Doc in front of him, he would've ended back up on the bed with a bloody nose.

Grian and Cub exploded into laughter next to him. Scar sent them a glare. "Oh, come on! I haven't walked for over a week!" He defended himself. "Wait, were you recording me?"

Scar shoved himself away from Doc's hold. Cub let out a surprised sound and ran out the door, Scar hot on his trails.

"So he has troubles taking his first steps but now he's running at full speed with the intent to murder his best friend?" Grian asked, following Scar outside to see him tackle Cub to the ground with a playful smile.

All the other hermits appeared in the center of town, all of them greeting Scar back. Scar greeted them back warmly, hugging them tightly and giving them his words of thanks and gratitude. 

"Scar, I have a hunch..." Ren began, all the hermits gathered up together. "But what exactly happen to you, man?"

"Well..." Scar scratched the back of his neck, which now sported a new trapezoid shaped scar.

"My rocket malfunctioned and I crash landed somewhere beyond the barrier. Jellie and I managed to get out safe by we were vulnerable to basically everything. It was a rough two days until you guys showed up. I'm just extremely grateful you guys saved me just in time." Scar let out a teary smile.

"Gosh darn it, man. If you cry, I'm gonna cry." Iskall sniffled, even Xisuma took off his helmet to wipe the corner of his eyes. Scar noticed the small bags under the admin's eyes but decided not to question about it.

Tango's ears perked up with excitement, Impulse and Zed letting out a snort and wheeze next to him at the sight. "Let's have a bonfire tonight!" Tango suggested.

"I'll help bring the food!" Beef yelled out. "No eating all the marshmallows this time, Hypno!" Beef pointed at the hermit with a glare, TFC lightly shoving Hypno with a small smile.

"Then it's a plan!" Jevin called out, a large smile on his face.

~~~

The embers of the fire flickered and ascended upwards into the night sky. Bdubs gazed up in fascination, he was always the first to go straight to bed when the sun began to set. The hermit almost fell off the log if it wasn't for Doc placing a steady hand on his back to stop him.

Marshmallows were roasted over the fire, Mumbo ended up burning them rather than roasting them. Grian's laugh can be heard from Scar's right. Which was promptly stopped when Mumbo placed a dollop of the marshmallow on Grian's nose.

All the hermits gathered together, something not all of them usually do as they are so caught up in their own personal or group projects and builds. Scar watched as Cleo held Jellie in her lap, stopping the curious cat from licking at the chocolate that laid next to her on the log.

Scar himself was talking to Xisuma about everything that has happened. Scar watched as Xisuma took off his mask again that day, which was a rare occasion. Some of the hermits even stopped to watch in awe as X took off the helmet and show his face.

He wasn't much different from Scar, with a large scar that stretched vertically over his right eye. Scar never questioned about it the first time he saw Xisuma without his helmet. But what was most prominent were the small bags underneath his eyes.

"X, have you been sleeping?" Scar asked, placing a hand over Xisuma's.

"Don't worry too much, Scar. Cub's been making sure I've been getting about seven hours every night since your disappearance." Xisuma reassured, though Scar didn't fully buy into it.

"I was stressing myself out, yes, but the problems are taken care off. To be honest, I can't wait to sleep a whole day away." Xisuma joked, Scar letting out a small giggle.

Scar noticed ths sleeve of shirt shirt revealing a thin scar across his wrist. His face burned with heat abruptly, and it wasn't from the fire.

Scar quickly said something to Keralis and Xisuma, pointing behind him. The hermit dismissed himself as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The hermits built a small house for Scar when he was still unconscious. Scar, as grateful as he is to his friends, doesn't know what he did to deserve them, not with the marks on his skin.

His skin was burning up, his clothes feeling too heavy on his body. Scar began unbuttoning his shirt right before he entered his house. He tugged off the shirt and threw it next to his brown jacket on the floor. He then proceeded to throw his brown cow-boy styled hat down as well.

Scar turned to the mirror perched up on the wall opposite to him. He walked forward, lips tightened and eyes filed with nothing but shame and disappointment.

Scar saw the scars that littered his skin, ranging from long slashed of a sword to diamond-shaped ones of arrows. Scars that look like shattered glass from dying from potions, messy and crazy scars from blowing up, jagged rectangle looking scars from falling, and everything in between. Scar turned to his side, craning his neck to see. His back was no different, it was even worse than his chest and stomach.

The door to his base opened and Scar flinched and turned around quickly. He held his hands close to his chest, his feet ready to run if needed.

"Scar?"

Scar softened his stance, the figure walking up to him slowly and putting a cold hand to his shoulder.

"Scar, everything alright?" Grian asked, his gaze filled with concern.

Scar mentally cursed to himself. He didn't want to drag the hermits into the aftermath of a mess they just saved him from.

"Grian, what are you doing here?" Scar asked, trying to change the subject.

"You were gone for quite some time, I got worried." Grian responded. "Why are you here, and shirtless?"

Scar looked down, ashamed to answer Grian's question. "Scar, I promise whatever you say isn't going to change anything between us." Grian assured.

"It's... these." Scars held his arms forward. "And these." He gestured to his front. "And not to mention all the other ones on my body." He added with a tilt of his head.

"It's just..." Scar stammered, swallowing a knot in his throat. "I know I'm clumsy and I die a lot, but why did the universe curse me with reminding me of it every time I look at myself. I have the scars to remind me of how ugly and imperfect I am."

Scar felt hot tears roll down his cheek, he bit his lip hard, tasting crimson in his mouth. Grian ran a finger over Scar's lips and Scar let go of his harsh hold.

Grian let out a huff and rook a wide step forward and hugged Scar. Scar took a few step backwards in shock, his brain still registering the sudden embrace. Suddenly, more people wandered into the door, all joining in and talking one at a time. Scar felt his eyes well up once again.

"Gu-Guys?" Star stammered.

"No!" He pushed himself away from Grian, backing up slowly. "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any of this." He shook his head furiously

"Scar, yes you do." Xisuma spoke, walking forward towards him. "Do you remember the first words I told you when I invited you to Hermitcraft?"

"You told me- told me that I could learn how to love again, not just others but myself.. and that the Hermits are always family and- and.." Scar's whispers slowly turning louder.

"And nothing is ever going to change that." Scar's eyes widened.

He looked up to ser the hermits smiling at him, Xisuma offering a hand like he did when he offered Scar a chance at finding a home and family.

"'M sorry!" Scar cried out, running forward to wrap them all in a hug.

The other hermits all embraced him tightly, all wrapped into a group hug. Jellie jumped up and nestled between Scar's shoulders, her body moving up and down slightly as the hermit cried.

"Scar, you're beautiful. Scarred or not, they don't define who you are." Cub spoke, the hermits pulling back when Scar lifted a hand up to wipe his tears, stopped when Stress wiped them for him.

Scar let out his small and signature giggle. The hermits felt their heart light up with joy. Mumbo wrapped an arm around Scar's shoulder. "Now come on, we have a bonfire to get back to."

~~~

Scar laid his head against Iskall's shoulder, laughing at the jokes from the architechs, Bdubs, and Xisuma. The hermits basked in the warmth and love that spread all around them, stuck in a euphoric state. Scar smiled widely, looking among his best friends with a large and genuine smile. The hermits accepted and loved him, that's the reason why Xisuma brought him and welcomed him into the family.

He knows they love him, and he loves them equally back.

The hermits are a family, and nothing, not even the scars on his body, was going to change that.


End file.
